For Everyone with AACIBD
by citixlitesxburnxtehxdead
Summary: AACIBD is Addicted to All Cullen's Including Bella Disorder. It's a collection of oneshots all different kinds. Rated T just in case for some stories.
1. Bleeding, Broken, Dying

**Hey all! I decided that I don't want 50 million separate oneshots, so I decided to put them all into one story. **

**By the way, I really need some more reviews on the story I'm working on, Path of Despair and Joy. Thanks so much.**

**Okay, this story is just a poem I wrote during class (when you're studying something in social studies that you covered in fourth grade, it gets pretty boring). When I read it again, it sounded like something that belongs in Twilight. It be Edward's thoughts in the dance studio. I originally called it bleeding, broken, dead. This is right before Carlisle says to suck out the venom. I had just finished reading Twilight for the 6th time (I'm currently at 15 times. I know it word for word now. Do I get my degree yet?) so I guess I had Twilight on the brain and didn't know it.**

_I see her laying there_

_Bleeding,_

_Broken,_

_Dying._

_What pains me most_

_Is I can't do anything to help._

_I can't stop the pain,_

_I can't even relieve it a little._

_I can't speed up time._

_I just have to sit next to her,_

_Holding her hand._

_Watching as she writhes in pain,_

_Her face whiter than snow._

_She calls out my name,_

_Asks me to stop the pain._

_My heart tears apart_

_As I whisper soothing words_

_Keeping my voice calm as humanly possible._

_For me,_

_That's not much._

_She suddenly screams._

_And I cover her mouth,_

_For if given the chance,_

_She would scream her throat raw,_

_Only adding more to the pain._

_And she's lying there,_

_Bleeding,_

_Broken,_

_Dying._

_And there is nothing I can do._

_I hear a tiny sound coming from her throat,_

_Like a tiny kitten,_

_Giving a protesting mew._

_I lean in,_

_And just barely hear her._

"_I lo... I love you."_

_Her voice is hoarse and weak,_

_And it is all I can do not to burst into tears._

"_I love you, too."_

_She looks at me with piercing eyes,_

_Tears still streaming down her face._

_I must save her_

_I love her_

_And she is_

_Bleeding,_

_Broken,_

_Dying._


	2. Boulevard of Broken Drems

A.N. This is a songfic about Bella's thoughts right when she comes out of her "zombie" phase. This is my first fanfic. Please review and tell me if you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own Boulevard of Broken Dreams either. That belongs to Green Day

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_He's_ gone. I can't believe it. It's not possible. After every moment together, I thought that he really had loved me. This is _not _possible.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

I really am alone. I have no one. I knew I was never worthy. I'm a freak who doesn't deserve to have anyone.

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Maybe he was just lying. Maybe he just needs to think. He'll come back, I know it.

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

Oh, who am I kidding, I know that he's not coming back. Anyone would know that. He doesn't love me. He might never have.

_Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

Well, know he knows he never loved me, he just thought he did. It never did make sense for him to love me, plain, old, ordinary me.

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Now I'm alone. No one even sits next to me at school, afraid to fill that empty seat that used to be occupied by _him_. No one tries to talk to me, knowing that they'll get no response. They're smart.

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

I'm completely alone. Even Charlie rarely ever tries to talk to me anymore. The teacher's eyes just slide over me, like I'm not there, which is true, I'm not truly there.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..._

I'm alone and there is no prince charming coming to save me. No prince will ever save me. Never. And there is nothing I can do about it. And this is all because _he _left me. I miss him so much.


	3. Superman

**This is what Edward may be think while he's watching Bella sleep the night of the party. I want to thank my iPod for the idea.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and Superman belongs to Five for Fighting.**

_I can't stand to fly_

_I'm not that naïve_

_I'm just out to find_

_The better part of me_

**Can it really be like Bella said? Can I truly _not_ be a monster? Bella insists that we are good, and I know my family is, but what about me? **

_I'm more than a bird_

_I'm more than a plane_

_More than some pretty face beside a train_

_It's not easy to be me_

**Maybe Bella just assumes that because I am a vision of an angel, I truly am one. Because being what I am, I could never be an angel. Not after all the people I killed.**

_Wish that I could cry_

_Fall upon my knees_

_Find a way to lie_

_About a home I'll never see_

**What happened tonight? Jasper almost _killed_ Bella. Hell, _I_ almost killed Bella. The scent of her blood was overpowering. I just want to cry right now. God damn this existence!**

_It may sound absurd_

_But don't be naïve_

_Even heroes have the right to bleed_

_I may be disturbed_

_But won't you concede_

_Even heroes have the right to dream_

_It's not easy to be me_

**I just wish that I could be with Bella. I _need_ to be with Bella. But what about her? Did she need to be with me? I know she wanted to be, but what if this was truly just a crush, and she would get over it. I could imagine a blissful eternity with her, but could she imagine one with me?**

_Up, up and away_

_Away from me_

_It's all right_

_You can all sleep sound tonight_

_I'm not crazy_

_Or anything_

**No, she couldn't imagine an eternity with me. She has no idea how long that is. She hasn't been alive long enough, she doesn't know that she will _never_ die. She cannot grasp that concept. _I_ can barely grasp that. She would get tired of me, and leave me heartbroken.**

_I can't stand to fly_

_I'm not that naïve _

_Men weren't meant to ride_

_With clouds between their knees_

**Bella will live a normal life, but she can't do that with me around. I will be to tempted to change her, and I'll bring her too much danger. But she will never let me go, thinking that I still love her.**

_I'm just a man in a silly red sheet_

_Digging for kryptonite on this one way street_

_Only a man in a funny red sheet_

_Looking for special things inside of me_

**I'll run home tonight and tell everyone we're leaving, _without_ Bella. They will listen, but they'll demand an explanation. When the time is right, I'll convince Bella I don't love her, and I'll leave. She'll get over it. I won't leave her any reminders of me though: I don't want to hurt her more by leaving pictures for her to look upon every day. No one else will say goodbye though. Alice will kill me**

_It's not easy to be me _

**This is going to kill me.**


	4. Arguments and Leaving

**Okay, as you can probably tell from Alice's Vote, I love Jasper. I love Alice too. And Edward. And Bella. And Emmett. And Rosalie (yes I love Rosalie too). And Esme. And Carlisle. And Jacob. Not necessarily in that order, but I love them all. I just think it's really fun to write from Alice or Jasper's POV. I'll eventually have writing from all the people above. Oh, well. This is Jasper's POV of when Edward was telling them that they have to leave after the party. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.**

We were all waiting in the living room for Edward to come back from Bella's. We knew he would come back after what happened. The silence was deafening. Nobody wanted to say anything. Alice sat on my lap, looking at the wall so hard that it seemed that she thought she could burn a whole through it if she stared at it hard enough.

Everyone had tried to comfort me, they tried to convince me that Edward and Bella both forgave me. But I nearly killed her, God dammit! I felt Edward's anger. He was going to be furious when he gets back. He's probably going to do some heroic, dramatic thing that will hurt them both just to keep her safe.

I had token all the precautions possible short of getting a hundred miles from the house during Bella's party to keep her safe. But what did that amount to? Nothing! I nearly killed her anyway.

Alice suddenly stiffened in my lap. I suddenly felt a torrent of emotions sweep through me. Surprise, anger, resistance, failure, despair. I knew all these feelings were from Alice, but I knew from her past visions that I couldn't calm her during a vision. After a minute, Alice started sobbing. I knew the vision was over, but I could feel overwhelming despair coming from her.

I held Alice tight to me, sending calming waves towards her, but they helped little. I rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. After five minutes, she finally calmed to a nearly normal state. "What was it?" Emmett finally asked. Alice shook her head and said "You'll find out in a minute." No one pressed her further than that: when Alice didn't want to say something, you could never change her mind.

After another minute, the door banged open, and everyone besides Rosalie jumped up. Edward charged into the room, looking as Alice would put it, "more like a raging bull than a vampire." He glared at me as if I was the devil himself. I had told them that he would be mad at me.

"You couldn't control yourself for a minute, could you!" He roared, "We all were able to stand it, and you've been in our family long enough to be able to control yours…" He was suddenly pinned against the wall by Alice, her tiny, enraged form pushing against his. "He tried! You know as well as the rest of us that he loves Bella and would never try to hurt her! He's had human blood for to long to resist an open wound! And how dare you even think of leaving Bella! It will kill her and you know it!" Alice shrieked. She was shaking violently. Her anger seeped through me, and I had to work hard to keep myself from being angry too. I tried to calm her, but she resisted.

Alice just stood there her sides heaving. She released Edward, and turned around, walking towards me. Edward had gone after her though. He grabbed her arm and said quietly "Alice…" then she had suddenly swung around and punched Edward in the mouth. He flew 10 feet from where he had been standing. I felt surprise emanate from everyone, including Alice.

Alice stalked back to be me, then collapsed into my lap, sobbing. "Bella…forgives you…I know…she told me…she says she knows…not your fault…." My tiny Alice, my love. I couldn't bear to see her like this. I wrapped my arms around her and rocked back and forth. I watched as anger possessed Edward's face. He jumped up and started toward Alice. Before I could do anything, though, Rosalie had grabbed Edward.

If looks could kill, Edward would be a pile of ashes from the look Rosalie was giving him. Her anger was unbearable. I felt tiny hands on my shoulders, and looked down to see Alice's encouraging eyes staring up at me. I took a deep breath and sent calming waves around the room. Everyone but Edward and Rosalie, the two people who needed them most, accepted them gratefully.

Rosalie didn't say anything, which was very unlike her, so she was probably screaming at him in her mind. It was very rare that Rosalie got that mad. Eventually, it looked like everyone had calmed, Carlisle said, "So you are asking us to move Edward? To leave our life behind, as well as Bella?" Edward nodded. "Why?"

Edward gestured to couches, so slowly everybody but Alice and I-we were already sitting down- sat down. Edward took a deep breath and began his excuses. "We are too dangerous to Bella. We are leaving without her, to keep her safe." What an idiot! He really thought that leaving Bella would help her? As he had already said, she is a danger magnet. Without him, she would probably be dead by the end of the week, probably searching for us! "No one besides myself will say goodbye. I am going to convince her that I don't love her, so she will get over me faste…"

"You think that you can convince her, that she will get over you at all? You really think that leaving her will help her?" Rosalie screeched. "It will," Edward said, his eyes narrowed, "And none of you will tip her off. Your all leaving tonight and going to Denali." He said this with a tone of finality that meant there was no changing his mind. He has always been as stubborn as an ass. I felt surrender all around the room, except for Rosalie, who's emotions only revealed anger.

"I'm leaving, and you better be ready to leave by the time I get back. I'll say goodbye to her when the time is right." With that, he swept out of the room. We all sat in silence until the sound of his footsteps faded from our super sensitive ears. Then the slow, despair-filled packing began.

**Okay, this is pretty short, but it was all I could stand to do for now. I'll probably post what Rosalie was thinking tomorrow, but that will be really short. _Please_ review (nice reviews please).**


	5. Go Mope

**I'm so sorry, I've been grounded for over a week, and I also have had to work on A Path of Hope and Despair before that. I finally got this done. I personally love how it turned out.**

**Disclaimer: I hate cereal. Yes that is my disclaimer. Okay, people, I DON'T own Twilight.**

_How can you do this? You know everyone else loves Bella, and Forks, and you're just going to make us move? Just because you think it's safer for your precious Bella? You _can't_ do this, I won't let you!_ Edward gave me disgusted look, as if to say I'd like to see you try and stop me.

_No way, you bastard. You are not making us leave. And how _dare_ you try and blame Jasper! You know it's not his fault. He's already feeling as low as humanly possible. No, wait he feels as bad as _vampiracally _possible. _

_And Bella's never going to get over you, ever. You know that. She loves you too much. But apparently, you don't care for her at all if you're going to let her die! Yes, _die_, in either one of two ways: she'll either kill herself, or someone will kill her for her! But your going to leave her and die. _

_You know you're just hurting the family. Think of Esme, Carlisle. They think of Bella as their daughter. Would you separate them if Bella was truly their daughter? Because she basically is._ Edward shook his head hard, as if to get my "cruel" thoughts out of his head.

_What about Emmett? He loves Bella as his little sister. He will be as torn up as Alice. And Alice. Do you know how much Alice loves Bella? Her "human Barbie doll." It'll kill her to be separated. They're sisters and best friends. _Edward squeezed his eyes shut and clamped his hands over his ears, as if that could save him from the truth.

_And even though Jasper can't spend much time with Bella, from the time he does spend with her, he really thinks of her as his little sister. He _wants_ to be able to spend as much time with Bella as everyone else can. _

_I may not like Bella, or trust her, but that doesn't mean everyone else doesn't. And Bella loves them. You're hurting them all. Just think about that. _

Edward finally opened his eyes and took his hands off his ears. He glared at me with grim determination. He didn't care what I said.

_Fine, go mope around because you're going to miss your dear little Bella. Just go ahead and hurt them all! At least they have someone they _love_, unlike you._


	6. Sad news

**Okay everyone, sadly this is not an update. You know those things that say "if you've ever…put this in your profile"? Well I've seen one going around that says **

**If AACIBD is Addicted to All Cullen's Including Bella Disorder then post this in your profile ****and I would just like to say that I came up with my title before that came around and I'm sad to say that someone probably ripped it off my title. So sad, yes. So if you see those, just know I came up with AACIBD first. And please, if you have this in your profile, please give a little credit. Thanks.**

**Lots of 3,**

**Kacey**


	7. Notice

Okay, frankly, I'm completely sick of Twilight, and I want NOTHING to do with it. Sorry. I'm done.


End file.
